


All we want is Sleep

by miss_aramis_lover



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Handcuffs, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, cuteness, eye rolling, the boys being the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aramis_lover/pseuds/miss_aramis_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Porthos have just got in from an extremely lengthy shift and all they want to do is make the most of the little time they have before work the next morning, sleeping!</p><p>Unfortunately their other boyfriend has other ideas. The question is, how do they solve this problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we want is Sleep

Athos and Porthos entered their house thrilled at the prospect of not having to be at work until mid-day tomorrow. Work had been madly hectic at the moment with a new client demanding all of their attention and protection and the two men were tired from just having completed a 12 hr shift for the 9th consecutive day, with their first day off being 4 days away. Suddenly the prospect of a 10 hour shift seemed almost godly. Their happy thoughts were interrupted however by Athos' phone blaring full blast.  
"Hello." Athos reluctantly answered before stopping in his tracks. "Of course. I understand. We'll be there. Ok bye" at that he put the phone on the counter and sighed at his boyfriend who was now looking almost worriedly back at him.  
"That was Treville. Apparently Louis' partner has called for an emergency meeting at 9 tomorrow morning and we are expected to be there to provide protection at said meeting."  
"Are you fucking kiddin' me, we've gone from having a 10 hour shift to a 13 hour one."  
"13 and a half, we need to be there when he leaves at 8.30" Athos looked apologetically at Porthos before the other man sighed  
"Right well we better get to bed then and catch what little hours of sleep we can."  
With that the two men headed up the stairs to their enormous bed which they shared with their third boyfriend and sent each other a warning glance upon finding the bed empty at this time of night. 

Aramis had been off duty for the past 3 and a half weeks now after a particularly bad hostage situation had left Aramis looking worse for wear and Treville had essentially ordered he take off a decent amount of time to recover from his fractured and bruised ribs and other dislocations he had acquired. Normally when the other two had arrived home, he was waiting in bed watching a film, looking bored, but never the less happy to see his two favourite people home safely. Tonight however appeared different.  
"Whatever you do, don't look in its eyes" Athos only half joked to Porthos, who returned his comment with a soft punch to his bicep. Normally, if Aramis wasn't around it was a bad sign for them. It meant he had done something bad and was either hiding from them or finding someone to pin the blame on, either that or it meant he was horny, and whilst they wouldn't normally discourage their lovers animalistic sex drive, they were both tired and determined to use what precious time they had at their home, sleeping.  
"Aramis where are you" Porthos asked wearily.  
"Whatever it is you've done we can discuss it in the morning" When I've slept and had enough coffee to not care, Athos mentally added.  
"Why do you always presume the worst my dear Athos." Aramis' sulrty voice came from the door to their en-suite.  
"UH-OH" the other two muttered as they turned to find their partner stood in the smallest pair of Calvin Kleins, they'd possibly ever seen. Aramis just smirked one of his killer watt smiles at them. Their boyfriend was a human God with his dark good looks and he knew it, and knew how to flaunt them and his almost artistically toned body.  
"You know, I haven't done anything wrong, although if your so quick to judge maybe you could interrogate and punish me" He said smoothly as he walked over to Porthos who was closer to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a few seconds, Porthos pulled away  
"Nope. Not Happenin. Not tonight" He said with a small smile at Aramis as he pushed Aramis' hands away from the jacket he had been trying to rid Porthos of. Aramis looked put out for all of five seconds until he turned his attention to Athos, giving him the stare. Athos took one look at the ridiculous display in front of him before rolling his eyes and cutting Aramis off before he could open his mouth.  
"Uh Uh. not happening Aramis. I reiterate what Porthos said." He smiled at a grinning Porthos as he went to join him in their en-suite, ignoring the pout coming from Aramis.  
"But I'm bored"  
"And We're tired and have to be at work in a ridiculously small amount of hours, so the plan for tonight is sleep, sleep and more sleep." Porthos retaliated.  
"And that is as boring as what my whole day has been." Aramis sulked.  
"Well then maybe you should find a new hobby" Porthos smirked at him, placing a rather pitying kiss on Aramis' forehead as he walked back into the bedroom.  
"But I already have a hobby. It's a fun one which I'm rather good at and involves some ridiculously handsome men."  
"I hope you're not including yourself in that Aramis otherwise your arrogance has grown even more since we last saw you." Athos shouted from the bathroom.  
"Come on Porthos" Aramis' tone took on a dangerously low, sultry level.  
"Don't give in Porthos" Athos shouted again  
"Don't listen to him" Aramis purred as he reached Porthos and pushed him so he fell back on the bed. "I have been sat here all day, all alone, with nothing to do but think of the fun we're gonna have when you come home. I've even just done some yoga, so I'm super flexible." Aramis informed the man he had now climbed on top of and was fighting to open all of his buttons. Giving up, he ripped at the shirt, bursting a few buttons in the process to reveal Porthos' bare chest which he quickly moved to placing kisses all over.  
"Aramis. Stop It. Aramis" he tiredly protested. Porthos' resolve wasn't waining, he just didn't have the energy to push Aramis off.  
"Come on you know you want it" Aramis stated in between kisses.  
Athos, having finished in the bathroom decided to take pity on the man who was currently under attack. And wandered back into the room. "Having fun there Porthos" he smirked at the frustrated look on his lovers' face.  
"Athos come and join in" Aramis smiled and reached out his hand to grab Athos by the wrist.  
"Yeah Athos, come and join in, get this off of me" Porthos smirked inclining his head to where Aramis was now trying to undo Porthos' trousers. At that moment, an idea poped into Athos' head as he looked down to Aramis place between Porthos' legs and the handcuffs that where hanging beside a dark curl of Aramis', from one of Porthos belt loops.  
"Do you know what I think I might just do that" Smiled Athos as Porthos sent him a confused look. Athos smiled back at him and subtly pointed to his own handcuffs dangling from his waist and winked at him. Porthos smiled, winking back, understanding the hint. Throughout all of this Aramis had been to preoccupied with the area just above Porthos' now open trousers to notice the silent conversation passing above his head.  
"Well if Athos is in then what the hell, I've never been one to sit and watch." Porthos grinned to himself, lifting the smaller man from between his legs and dropping him heavily onto the bed where he climbed on top to straddle Aramis' legs  
"This is more like it, I knew I was irresistible to you" Aramis smirked up at his lover.  
"Mmm you are. I couldn't fail not to get turned on from the site of you between Porthos' legs, desperate to please. But you're right, we've been neglecting you so I think we should just let you lie back and we'll do all the work tonight." Athos added from where he was now knelt above Aramis head. Porthos pulled Aramis by the neck upwards to embrace him in a kiss whilst Athos used this distraction to unlock his cuffs before pulling Aramis away from Porthos for his own kiss to allow Porthos to do the same. Once Porthos nodded at Athos, the older man manoeuvered the youngest of the three so that he was lying flat on the bed closer to the headboard, never breaking their kiss.  
As Porthos leant down to join in, the two of them each moved one of Aramis' arms over either end of the mattress and the two bars that dictated the beds width and with practiced ease, cuffed each of Aramis' wrists to the bedposts.  
Feeling the metal and hearing the clicks, Aramis broke the kiss to look at the cuffs and then back at his lovers who were now smiling at him.  
"MMM, kinky, I like it"  
"MMM we thought you might" Porthos smiled as he leant down to capture a quick kiss from Aramis. "Goodnight" he smiled at Aramis before getting up from the bed.  
"What. I don't understand. Athos?" Aramis looked genuinely confused for a moment before turning his head to look at Athos, who simply leant down to capture his own kiss before copying Porthos' actions.  
"Goodnight lover" he smirked as he stood from the bed and went to exit the room, hand in hand with a laughing Porthos who now stood at the doorway.  
"What. You can't just leave me here. Thats not fair, you can't trick me. This relationship works on trust." Aramis protested, pulling at his restraints that held him in place.  
"And we now entrust you to remain quiet whilst we go and grab some sleep in the guest bedroom." Porthos smiled at Aramis' pout. The two couldn't normally trick Aramis into much, but when they did there was something rather pleasing about it.  
"You can't leave me here like this all night. ATHOS. PORTHOS"  
"Goodnight Aramis!" Athos' tone to most people would leave no room for argument as they turned, shutting the door behind them and to be fair, for a few moments it seemed like Aramis had taken the hint and would be quiet, but then Aramis wasn't most people and the two had barely reached the guest bedroom when Aramis' shouts could be heard throughout the house once again. Choosing to ignore them, Athos and Porthos just went about stripping off and climbing into bed together, intent on sleeping through the whole night.  
"How long do you think he'll keep shouting" Athos asked Porthos as they lay there listening to Aramis who had now broken into Spanish describing particularly creative things he planned on doing to them with a hose pipe, they didn't understand him but could tell that he was angry by the tone in which he spoke his mother tongue.  
"Oh I reckon he plans on getting the neighbours to call the cops"  
"But we are the cops"  
"And that has ever stopped him when?" Porthos smiled his reply to Athos.  
"So what do we do now" Porthos asked after ten minutes had gone and Aramis was now up to cursing them in his seventh language, the other two no closer to sleeping.  
"You know I thought it would be his body that was the problem, but I forgot that Aramis has the biggest mouth in all of Paris" Athos sighed  
"All of Paris, more like all of France. I've got an idea, where did I put my tie." Porthos smiled getting out of the bed and searching his pile of messily discarded clothes on the floor. Finding it he triumphantly held it up, sending a sly grin towards Athos, the latter just lifting an eyebrow up questioningly.  
"And what are you planning on doing with that?" Athos asked  
"Oh you'll see, or rather, you'll hear" he smiled. It took Athos a moment but then he twigged Porthos' plan.  
"He's gonna kill you" He laughed at Porthos' shrugged response.  
"Nah he won't, he can't anyway, he's tied to the bed"  
"Come on then" Athos replied as they headed down the short corridor into the bedroom where Aramis immediately went silent, his eyes sending daggers in their direction.  
"I think he's mad" Athos spoke, turning his attention to Porthos  
"mmm but at least he's quiet now" Porthos smiled at Aramis pout  
"All I wanted was to show my beloved boyfriends how much I love them..."  
"Spoke to quickly" Athos muttered to Porthos over Aramis continued moaning  
"…and let them ravish my body due to my undying devotion to them" Aramis continued. At the last part Athos cracked a hysterical laugh  
"Undying devotion, I managed to catch a part of your Portuguese in which you described wanting to skewer Porthos on a samurai sword"  
"Charming" smirked Porthos as he walked over to where Aramis had decided to return to cursing them, this time in Latin  
"Shhhhhhh Shhh" Porthos leant into Aramis who looked bewildered for a brief moment before he saw the tie move toward his mouth. But the second he opened his mouth to protest, the fabric was between his lips and being tied tightly behind his head. Aramis continued to protest through the gag but his words were now inaudibly muffled and much quieter. Porthos placed a quick kiss on Aramis lips before climbing off the bed and walking back over to Athos where the two stood for a moment watching the flailing Aramis struggle against the cuffs, still murmuring through the gag, his two lovers admiring their handiwork before turning and leaving the room, Porthos switching the light off on their way out.  
As they once again reached the guest room, they realised that Aramis' muffled speech was no longer audible and they smiled at one another, looking forward at last to some much deserved rest, they could face the consequences tomorrow. 

When he awoke at 7am the next morning, Athos rolled over to place a delicate kiss on Porthos' lips. Porthos smiled into the kiss and rolled over to pull his lover into a tight embrace. The house was quiet and they relished these brief peaceful moments, normally before Aramis woke up and they had to go into the equally loud work office.  
"MMMM morning. Sleep well?" Athos sleepily asked Porthos  
"Yes I did. Although as much as I would just love to lay here in bed with you all day, we really should be getting up for work now."  
Reluctantly the two exited the bedroom to enter the shower together and proceed with their morning routine. It was only once they were dressed and fed did they send a glance toward their bedroom.  
"I suppose we should go and unlock him?" Porthos asked  
"Mmm I somehow don't think that Treville would be too impressed to discover that we couldn't arrest a suspect because our handcuffs were currently holding our boyfriend hostage in our own house" he laughed at Porthos' sloppy grin  
"I don't know, I don't think Treville would blame us" he replied placing a kiss on Athos' forehead before the two turned towards the bedroom.  
They opened the door tentatively expecting a barrage of abuse from their disgruntled lover but instead were greeted with the peaceful sight of Aramis still cuffed to the bed, gag still intact, fast asleep.  
"huh, makes this bit easier" Porthos smiled as he crept over to one side of the bed to slowly unlock and lower Aramis' hand to his side. Athos copied his actions before slowly lifting Aramis' head as Porthos undid the knot, releasing the gag. They spared a final glance at their sleeping lover before turning and heading out of the door satisfied that they could at least avoid his wrath for most of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted to this site..so I hope you enjoy it. Who knows I might continue it?
> 
> PS I'm a sucker for Athos and Porthos having to deal with Aramis simply being himself!


End file.
